Café
by Minino Rosa
Summary: La vida es como el buen Café, a veces dulce o amargo, según como nosotros lo queramos tomar. yaoi


**HOLA saludos nos vemos abajo. **

-¿Si no me amabas por qué estás conmigo?- fue la repentina pregunta que lo sorprendió.

-Yo te amo- lo dijo aunque por su tono de voz no sonaba muy convencido.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad- el rubio no quería quejarse, pero no podía evitarlo su corazón lloraba a mares cada día y cada noche.

-Se que a veces no me expreso mucho, pero no tendría una relación con alguien por quien no siento nada – eso era verdad, o al menos eso quería creer.

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que hablamos sin terminar en una discusión, o cuando fue la última vez que fuimos a cenar y la pasamos bien? Tenemos meses que ni siquiera nos mandamos un mensaje de buenas noches – la llegada de las lágrimas fue inevitable en este punto de la conversación.

El castaño sintió la sangre arder del coraje, pero no con su novio sino consigo mismo, cada palabra era real y no podía dar ninguna escusa sin parecer un cobarde.

-Lo ves, ni siquiera me puedes contestar, siempre es así contigo, eres una buena persona, eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, eres el empresario más joven y exitoso de todo Japón, pero como pareja aún no estás listo para algo serio – Joey ya tenía tiempo con una idea en mente, pero nunca la dijo porque no estaba seguro, hasta ese momento en el cual en un momento de valor y amor propio lo mencionó- debemos terminar- fueron solo dos palabras, dos palabras que definirían el futuro de ambos de una manera permanente. En el corazón del rubio, Kaiba le pediría una oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo, en su mente sabía que Seto jamás le pediría nada porque simplemente no sentía nada por él.

-Me disculpo, no era mi intención el que perdieras tu tiempo- Kaiba jamás se había disculpado, esas palabras fueron difíciles pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Ya no dijeron nada más, simplemente tomaron su respectivo camino, cada uno cargando con su propia alma rota.

El amor y el destino tejen la vida de formas simples y a veces complicadas. Kaiba pasó los dos siguientes años dedicado al trabajo, a viajar y trabajar aún más, no tomaba descansos más que para ir a tomar café. Había una cafetería muy elegante y exclusiva dónde gustaba de tomar una taza de café mientras leía el periódico de la tarde en su tablet, era parte de su rutina, su mejor descanso. Pero un día pasó algo que no podía prever, hubo un incendio en el local y cerrarían unos días para remodelar, ahora el problema era ¿Dónde el empresario tomaría su café? Intentó tomarlo en su oficina, pero el problema era que no lo podía disfrutar ya que el trabajo le demandaba tiempo, era forzado el salir, era la única manera de poder desconectarse.

Entonces fue que pasó, una chica con un disfraz le entregó un volante con la invitación a probar una cafetería, que abriría a sólo una calle de distancia de la oficina. Era casi perfecto, solo había un detalle, era una cafetería Otaku, él era joven pero no un adolescente, aún así se animó a ir, total si no le agradaba el sitio pediría el café para llevar. Esa misma tarde llegó al lugar, era llamativo pero no tenía mucha gente. Pidió una mesa, cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle entonces fue que la vio, una chica algo bajita y muy delgada, pero muy hermosa, de piel blanca, labios finos y ojos carmesí, tenía el cabello recogido en una cebolla, se miraba pelirroja con algunos mechones rubios, traía un vestido de mucama en color verde esmeralda con adornos de encaje negro y joyas doradas, sería su mesera.

\- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó la chica, en su uniforme tenía una pequeña placa con el nombre Yami.

\- Un café negro con leche y vainilla – ordenó Kaiba sin dejar de verla, realmente le había impactado.

\- ¿Desea algún postre para acompañar su café?- ella era amable, pero no le sostenía la mirada, parecía avergonzada por algo.

\- No soy de postres, pero probaré lo que me traigas – hacia mucho tiempo que Kaiba no sentía gusto por una chica, por lo que estaba algo oxidado en eso de coquetear con alguna, por lo general los chicos con lo que salía eran muy directos y discretos.

La joven se retiró y unos minutos después volvió con el café y unas galletas de avena bañadas en miel y frutos rojos, era un postre natural, las galletas no eran dulces y la combinación de miel y los frutos le daban un toque dulce y ácido, muy agradable en combinación con el café. Seto disfrutó su rato libre y claro comenzó a ir con frecuencia al lugar. Cada tarde a las 5 llegaba puntual, siempre la misma mesa y la misma mesera, aunque sus avances románticos eran muy lentos, no sentía desesperación. Poco a poco la joven le sonreía más y le platicaba cosas, le dejaba a ella escoger sus postres incluso que cambiara su orden de café si consideraba que combinaría mejor con el postre. Sabía que tenía 21 años y que estudiaba por la mañana la universidad, aunque su número de teléfono aún le resultaba desconocido, le reconfortaba saber que era soltera y sin compromiso.

-¿Saldrías conmigo a cenar?- preguntó Kaiba, no era la primera vez que la invitaba, pero esta vez se aseguraría de que ella aceptara.

-No puedo salir con clientes – respondió apenada, en esa ocasión usaba un traje de Neko color rojo que mostraba bastante piel.

-Solo una cena, no pasará nada, si no te agrada como te trato, jamás lo volveré a intentar- la última parte no era verdad, lo seguiría intentando o renunciaría a su apellido Kaiba.

-Cuando me conozcas ya no te voy a gustar- esta vez la chica fue sincera- no me conoces y no creo que te interese conocerme a fondo, lo más seguro es que te decepcione- sonaba triste como si decepcionar a todos fuera algo que le pasará muy seguido.

-Déjame intentarlo quizá te sorprenda- dijo muy seguro el castaño.

-Por favor créeme yo seré quien te voy a sorprender – le aseguró ella.

Quedaron en un restaurante, uno muy elegante y costoso, Kaiba quería que ella estuviera en un lugar que le dejara una buena impresión, preparó todo con anticipación, el mejor vino, flores, y un delicado presente.

Kaiba miraba la carta del menú cuando escuchó como alguien tomaba asiento en su mesa. Al levantar la vista vio algo que lo desconcertó, un joven de cabellos tricolor estaba frente a él.

-Buenas noches Kaiba, bueno te dije que te sorprendería y te decepcionaría. Soy un chico, me disfrazo de chica por que realmente necesito mucho el trabajo. Lo más triste es que tú me gustas mucho más, pero se que no estoy dentro de tus gustos, por favor discúlpame- el chico estaba realmente muy avergonzado y triste.

-Lo único que me decepciona es que no usarás mi presente – respondió el castaño entregándole una pequeña cajita.

Yami la tomó desconcertado, la abrió y dentro había una delicada peineta con una flor de Sakura muy femenina.

-¿Aún te interesa conocerme? – Yami estaba descolocado, él pensaba que el castaño lo agarraría a patadas y jamás le perdonaría el engañarlo, por eso antes jamás le dijo que le gustaba o le dio su número telefónico. Estaba asustado, confundido y ahora feliz, la sonrisa en su rostro nació, más radiante que antes.

La cena la pasaron hablando, conociéndose, compartiendo dudas y experiencias, cerrando la velada con el primer beso, el cual sin saber ambos ansiaban desde el primer día.

**Tiempo después.**

Kaiba estaba feliz, la boda era encantadora aunque el hecho de que fuera en un parque no le parecía muy práctico, Yami lo tomó del brazo y le sonrió, él amaba esa sonrisa y devolvió el gesto.

\- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en santo matrimonio – comenzó el sacerdote su discurso, el cual como siempre sacó lágrimas a más de uno, entre ellos a uno de los novios el cual no paraba de llorar de dicha.

\- Ese perro siempre fue un dramático- dijo Kaiba en voz baja.

\- Seto, es su boda y está emocionado – le regañó suavemente el tricolor.

\- ¿Vas a llorar en nuestra boda? – le preguntó Kaiba, aunque aún no llegaban a ese punto, el castaño ya consideraba pasar de nivel.

\- Tendrás que proponerme matrimonio para que lo averigües – le retó Yami coquetamente. Ambos estaban seguros de algo y era que su relación tenía mucho futuro.

**FIN**

**Este es un pequeño regalo disculpa por estar tanto tiempo fuera, ni escusa tengo, a pesar de que me mude de ciudad, trabajo nuevo y casi muero, pero eso no importa lo que importa es que aquí sigo. **

**gracias a quien aun me lee.**

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos. :-)**


End file.
